


Blood bond

by halkim



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halkim/pseuds/halkim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>논커플링 롤리/얀시</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood bond

타일 위로 피가 떨어졌다. 피는 이내 물과 함께 섞여, 불투명한 진홍색의 액체가 되어 타일 위를 흘렀다. 타일 사이로 흐르는 피를 발로 비벼 닦으며 롤리는 코를 세게 쥐었다. 낡은 샤워기는 간간히 찬물을 쏟아냈다. 롤리는 아직도 피가 떨어지는 바닥을 보며 고개 숙인 채 그대로 서 있었다. 언젠가 멈추기를 바라며. 그 ‘언제’가 언제인지, 무엇이 멈추기를 바라는지는 롤리 자신도 알지 못했다. 끝이 깨진 타일의 틈새로 피가 스몄다. 롤리는 작게 몸을 떨었다. 

시트카의 눈바람에 창문이 작게 떨렸다. 롤리는 팔굽혀펴기를 하다 말고 그 소리에 귀를 기울이다, 이윽고 바람이 멈추자 다시 시작했다. 숫자는 까먹었지만 신경쓰진 않았다. 다시 하나부터 시작했다. 창문을 두드리는 눈바람 소리. 살결에 와서 얼어붙는 바람, 옷깃을 파고드는 추위, 모두 롤리에게는 익숙한 것들이었다. 동시에 모두 괴로웠다. 그럼에도 떠나지 못하고 알래스카를 맴돌았다. 앵커리지로 향하는 발걸음을 끝없이 돌리며 아래로 내려왔다. 오십번이 넘어가자 롤리는 다시 처음부터 숫자를 셌다. 몇 번을 했는지 보다는, 어느 쪽이 먼저 나가 떨어지느냐가 중요했다. 롤리는 팔이 후들거릴때 까지 팔굽혀펴기를 해왔다. 언제나 이겨 왔기에 이렇게 까지 오래 한 적은 없었다. 제 몸의 무게를 견디지 못하고 가픈 숨을 내쉬며 바닥에 쓰러지듯 누웠다. 지금까지 땀에 젖은 채로 천장을 바라보는 일이 자신의 몫인 적은 없었다. 그럼에도 롤리는 팔굽혀펴기를 거르지 않았다. 이렇게라도 하지 않으면 도저히 잠 들 수가 없었다. 숨소리가 귀 안 쪽까지 울렸다. 롤리는 눈을 감았다. 

고개를 들면 텅 빈 집안의 거실이다. 오후의 햇살이 아직 다 싸지못한 이삿짐 박스들 위로 떨어지고 있었다. 롤리는 몇 번 눈을 깜빡이다, 크고 길게 소리쳤다. "이제 - 찾는다 - !" 대답은 없었다. 롤리는 다시 한 번 열까지 천천히 세어본다. 어디선가 부스럭거리는 소리가 들렸다. 롤리의 작은 손이 눈을 가렸다 다시 풀었다. "이제 - 진짜 - 찾는다 -!" 롤리는 몇 개의 박스를 뛰어넘어, 자기 키 반 만한 큰 박스 두어개를 열어보았다. 반 쯤 채워진 박스 안에는 형의 책들이 가득했다. 롤리는 다시 거실을 두리번 거리다 부엌 서랍장을 뒤적였다. 사실 부엌은 롤리가 숨었다 들키던 곳이었다. 형이 숨기엔 너무 작긴 하지. 발소리를 죽이며 형의 방으로 다가갔다. 웍 -! 소리를 지르며 문을 열었지만 대답은 없었다. 이불만 조금 흐트러져 있을뿐, 얀시의 방은 먼지 하나 없이 비어 있었다. 롤리의 심장이 두근거렸다. 이사 준비에 어지러진 집이 롤리의 발소리로 가득찼다. 자신의 방을 돌아 부모님의 방으로, 손님 방으로, 창고로 뛰어다니던 롤리가 멈춘 곳은 뒷문 앞이었다. 문고리에 닿은 손 끝이 작게 떨렸다. '여기도 없으면 어떡하지.' 작은 숨을 몰아쉬며 롤리는 눈을 꼭 감고 문을 열었다. 

뒷마당의 작은 하늘 위로 길고 얇은 연기가 올라가고 있었다. 롤리는 왠지 눈물이 나올 것 같아 어금니를 꽉 깨물고는 문을 조심스레 닫았다. 어린 강아지들처럼 장난스레 서로의 목을 물어가며 뒹굴던 형제도 언젠간 자란다. 함께 걷고 있노라고 생각했던 순간에도 언제나 형은 조금 더 긴 다리로 한발씩 앞서나가 있었다. 어서와, 롤리. 다정하게 말해주던 형은 어느 순간 골목을 돌아 사라져있다. 자신을 기다려주는건 오직 시간 뿐이었다. 

"왔어?" 담배 연기를 뿜어내던 얀시가 롤리에게 손짓했다. 롤리는 최대한 느리게 얀시의 곁으로 걸어가 앉았다. 얀시는 롤리의 머리 위에 손을 얹고, 손가락을 넣어 가볍게 흐트러트렸다. 긴 손가락은 차갑고, 담배냄새가 났다. 머리 끝에 와닿는 손가락의 느낌에 롤리는 작게 몸을 떨었다. "얀시, 가지마." 얀시가 웃는다. 내가 어딜 가, 안 가. 그렇게 말하면서도 얀시는 뒷뜰 담 너머의 어딘가를 바라보고 있었다. 불안감이 얀시가 쓰다듬는 머리 끝을 적셨다. 롤리는 고개를 푹 숙인채 몇번이고 되뇌었다. 가지마, 얀시, 가지마. 

 

눈을 뜨면 어둠이다. 식어버린 땀에 몸이 서늘했다. 길게 남은 타이어 자국처럼 두통의 흔적이 머릿속을 가로지른 기분이었다. 벗어놓았던 티셔츠를 입으며 롤리는 침대 위에 앉아 짧은 꿈을 몇 번씩 반복했다. 기억에는 없는 어떤 순간. 자신은 너무 어리고, 얀시는 너무 커있었다. 그럼에도 머리를 쓰다듬던 손의 감촉은 생생했다. 꿈은 두 개의 시선이 겹쳐보였다. 발끝을 내려다보던 자신과, 뽀얀 정수리의 머리카락을 쓰다듬던 얀시의 기억이 뒤섞여 머리 속을 헤집었다. 드리프트 때마다 몇 번이고 반복되었던 추억인건지, 아니면 그런 추억이 있었다고 상상한 것인지 구분할 수 없었다.

기억을 공유하는 걸까, 아니면 같은 기억을 가지게 되어버린 걸까? 침대에 누워서도 잠이 오지 않는 드문 밤이면 얀시는 그렇게 묻곤했다. "무슨 차이야, 그게." 롤리가 퉁명스럽게 답하면 얀시는 두어번 뒤척거리다 작게 말했다. "글쎄, 잘 모르겠지만. 난 지금도 아래에서 내 침대를 보고있는 네가 된 것만 같아." 

침대에 누운 롤리는 텅 빈 천장을 바라보았다. 아카데미에 들어간 이후부터는 쭉 얀시가 누운 침대를 바라보고 잠들어왔다. 얀시, 지금 내가 보는걸 보고 있어? 롤리는 마음 속으로 묻다가 혼자 답하고 만다. 나는 보이지 않아. 오직 눈을 감을 때만 얀시의 어둠이 보인다. 롤리는 가슴이 빠르게 뛰는것을 느끼며, 눈을 꼭 감은채로 어둠 속 얀시의 시선을 찾았다. 이윽고 롤리의 숨이 얀시의 어둠 속으로 스며들었다. 반 쯤 깨졌던 어깨 틈을 파고들던 고통이 서서히 멈췄다. 그제서야 롤리는 깊은 잠에 들었다.


End file.
